


this may be a little much

by spaceandshit



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for crying and falling asleep together and I sort of wrote three responses to the prompt. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this may be a little much

You had never seen Terezi cry before. It is a terrifying, heart breaking sight. You would think her crying would be loud and messy, as most things about her are, but it’s not. She’s dead quiet except for small, involuntary sniffles and gasps. She can’t stop shaking against you and you find yourself holding her up. You slowly, and somewhat clumsily, kneel down. She collapses on top of you. From your pinned position, you do your best to brush her hair out of her face, kiss her forehead, and pat her hair soothingly. The two of you lie there like that for what feels like ages. Eventually, you feel her breathing steady and you realize she’s asleep.

* * *

“I’m not crying there’s just soda in my eyes.” Who is she kidding, you’re all three crying.

You’re is the worst, make-smeared across your cheeks with your hand covering your mouth in an attempt to muffle your sobs. Kanaya, next to you is pouting and is dignified enough to not be ashamed of her tears. Or maybe she doesn’t notice. Terezi is angrily wiping at her eyes.

Even in this state, you can’t help but chuckle. “I would’ve thought that troll movies are much more emotional than anything I’ve seen, from the way Karkat talks about them.” You only somewhat regret picking Schindler’s List. “I have some other movies we can turn on after this?” 

* * *

Lalonde needs to laugh more. And not any of that “ahaha” fake laughter either! And so you use your scheming talent to create a ploy. You lull her in. Then again it isn’t really lulling if she’s just following a pattern. Kanaya has an odd schedule so the two of you head to bed before her and she joins you sometime in the night. But anyways the point is shes snuggled up to you, curled up against herself as usual. Her breath is steady, but not shallow enough for her  to be completely asleep. All you have to do now is very quickly-

She tensed up, squeaked, began laughing, and kicked you off the bed faster than you could say ‘gotcha’. 

As you climb back up, she’s still laughing quietly and flipping you off. She’s crying, too. Just a little, from the laughter. You kiss her before snuggling back in.


End file.
